True Mates
by MandyKim108
Summary: Jasper leaves after almost attacking Bella. He stays in Washington and doesn't know what to do. Getting a call from Peter takes him home to Texas. He leaves Washington and is hit with a ton of pain. Peter makes him write to his alternate personalities, The Major and Ares. They needed to heal before meeting their mate.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**_Jasper_**

Its been a couple of days since I've left the family. I was currently in Seattle and none of the family was aware. I am on my way to see Bella so I could apologize to her for the birthday party. As I'm getting closer to Forks my phone rings with Peter's ringtone. I pull out my phone and answer it.

"Yes, Yoda what do you want?"

_"Ya need to be headin' this way Major. Char an' I are wantin' ta see ya,"_ he says.

"Why are ya callin' me now? I'm gettin' ready ta go check on someone," I tell him.

_"Yeah, I know ya plan on going to check in on her, but she doesn't need ta see ya yet. Just come home brother,"_ he says.

"Fine, I'm headin' that way now. See ya in a few days."

I hang up and stop where I'm at. I wanted to check on her, but I also didn't want to go against Yoda. I turn back around and head to Texas. It was the last place they were and I was guessing that's where they still were. As I'm leaving the state I'm brought down to my knees with an intense amount of pain.

**A few days later**

I just arrived at the house and no one is home. I pull my phone out and shoot a text to Peter wondering where they are.

_Yoda, where are you an' Char? Major_

_Comin' up the drive. Head on in Major an' we'll be there soon. Yoda_

I heard a truck coming up the drive and I head on inside. Things didn't look like they've changed since the last time I was here almost fifteen years ago. Peter comes walking in and stops in the door when he sees me. Char runs into the back of him and tells him to move since she wanted to see me as well.

"What in the hell is wrong with ya?" Char questions.

"What do ya mean?" I ask looking down at my clothes.

"Ya look like shit Major. No offense, but ya look worse than ya did fifteen years ago," Peter tells me.

"Again, what do ya mean? I think I look the same as I did fifteen years ago. I do need ta go shoppin' for clothes, but other than that I'm okay," I say.

"When was the last time ya let the Major outta his cage?" Char asks.

"He hasn't been out since the disastrous birthday party a week ago." I look down.

"What disastrous birthday party?" Peter looks at me.

"Eddie found himself a human. Claimin' her as his mate, but I'll tell ya now if that was his mate he woulda never treated her like that. Anywho, pixie wanted to throw said human a birthday party, which she didn't even want. She was openin' a present and got a paper cut. Bein' Eddie's singer I felt his bloodlust on top of everyone else's, but the doctors. The Major came out and went after her. That caused Eddie to throw her into a table full of Crystal plates. Don't ask why pixie decided to have all the plates and food considerin' she was the only one eatin'," I say.

"Have ya let Ares out?"

"Hell no!"

"Why not? He an' the Major are just as much of you as Jasper is," Peter says.

"Is this why ya called me down here?"

"Ya need ta sit down an' write ta them both," he tells me.

"What? How in the hell am I supposed to do that? Its not like they can respond."

"They can if ya let them out to respond. Don't worry about them, but the three of ya need ta be one before ya can meet your mate. She needs ta go through some shit as well so don't go worryin' 'bout her. Now go get changed then you an' I are goin' huntin'," Peter says.

I go upstairs and leave what I'm wearing on. Might as well destroy the damn outfit while I'm out. When I get back downstairs Peter asks if I'm ready to go and I ask how I'm supposed to deal with the emotions of my victims. He then proceeds to tell me how he and Char now feed from the scum of the earth. Criminals and people up to no good. I tell him it wouldn't make it any better. Char tells me to snap their necks before drinking from them and if it helps to make them feel peace before snapping their necks.

A/N: I know it's short but it's a start. Next Jasper will write to the Major. What do you think will happen. Til next time...


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

**_Bella_**

It's been a year since they've left and to say I'm a different person is an understatement. I've gotten into several fights and as of right now I'm heading into my training class. My dad suggested a police training course and since I'm his daughter he had every right to put me in the class.

"Warden, whatcha doing here?" Drew asks.

"Seriously? You're still calling me Warden. Why?" I turn and look at him.

"Because, ya remind me of my Major, who used to be a Warden, back in the Army. Why ya here today?"

"I'm supposed to be here today. It's my last class for the week," I tell him.

"Damn, I still have another two classes this week."

"I'm ahead of you Drew. After this class I'm headed to Texas. My dad found a class that's more advanced and is willing to accept me."

"And you wonder why I call you Warden. I should call you Wardenette." Drew smiles.

"Haha," I mock laugh and punch him in his arm.

After the class I head home and see my dad sitting there with a stack of letters. I ask what they are and he looks at me.

"These showed up today at the station. They're all addressed to you and the note said for you to open them today. Do you know a P. Whitlock?"

"The last name sounds familiar, but I'm not sure." I sit down as my dad hands me the note.

_Isabella,_

_The letters you have received are from a mutual friend of ours. I want you to read through them all before contacting me at the number below. We will be meeting soon and let me say you'll be a blessing in disguise._

_612-772-1864_

_P. Whitlock_

I open the first letter and when I see the to and from I drop it. My dad asks if I'm okay and I tell him yes.

"I'm gonna take these up to my room. An old friend of mine passed away and the notes from a mutual friend. These letters are from her and she wasn't able to send them." I tell him, hoping he wouldn't catch my lie.

"Alright, I'm gonna order pizza for dinner. When you heading down to Texas?" He asks.

"In a week. The teacher asked me to come in on Friday and teach the class. I'll be leaving the Monday after that. I still need to get a new car before I can leave town."

"We'll go tomorrow since I have the morning and afternoon off. If you need anything let me know."

I pick the pile of letters up and take them to my room. I sit the stack on my bed before going to my closet to grab some comfy clothes. I head to the bathroom and take a quick shower. After I get out I head back into the room and see the stack sitting on my bed. I pick up the letter I had first picked up and sit in the desk chair.

_Dear Major,_

_I'm not sure what to say exactly, but Peter says this will help me. I just arrived to Texas after being away for 15 years. You haven't been out since Bella's birthday. I'm not sure what happened, but I do hope she's okay. I'll let you out so you can answer this._

_Jasper_

_Dear Jasper,_

_It's been three months, four days, and sixty seven hours since we've left ourGoddess. We were trying to protect what is ours. We were going to kill the mind reader for harming what was ours. She was ours. You're going to have to let Ares out as well, so he can get in on this. We need new clothes, the things that Pixie made us wear need to go._

_Major_

_Dear Major,_

_What do you mean we were trying to protect what was ours? Bella isn't ours, she's Edward's mate. We were going to kill her and we made Edward leave behind his mate. Ares is a beast who can't be trusted. I've picked out clothes, but I will have to let you out so you can pick out what you like. When do we become one?_

_Jasper_

_Dear Jasper,_

_Isabella is ours! That mind reader claimed her because her mind is a blank spot for him. She's his singer, not his mate. That family needs to let go of the diet and they'd know they're not with their true mates. Why do you think Pixie sided with Mind Reaper. Why Blondie decided to stand with Doc. Momma Vamp and Big Burly Man are the only ones who didnt want to leave our mate. In order for us to become one, for our mate and our selves, you need to let Ares out. You need to write to him next._

_Major_

A/N: This is where I'll leave you for now. I'll be posting once I have ten chapters prewritten. Hope y'all have a fantastic New Years!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Bella_**

I was still reading through the letters and the only thing I could think of is Jasper didn't even know I never blamed him for my party turning into the disaster that it did. I look at the last letter from Major to Jasper. I wonder if the next letter I grab will be from Jasper to Ares. I knew who the God was, but I wasn't sure about the vampire. I then started wondering if he had three personalities in the same body as well. I pick up the next letter and prepare myself to read these.

_Dear Ares,_

_I have never really let you out because I fear you are way to dangerous to be free. Captain and Lieutenant think it will be helpful to us and our mate that we become one. I'm not sure what to do for us to become one. Please for the love of god don't kill any one. If ya need to hunt have Captain take ya._

_Jasper_

So, Jasper doesn't like his third personality. I can relate with him on that. The first time I accidently met my third personality I dubbed her as Death. I was working one day at Newtons and I was there by myself when three huge guys with guns came in to rob the store. I ended up killing all three with a damn hunting knife. Warden, she's my second personality and she's a bitch. She's half of me and half of Death. She can be mean, but she wont kill unless you've got a spectacular reason to be dead. I picked up the next letter looking forward to what Ares has to say in response to Jasper.

_Dear Jasper,_

_You only think I'm dangerous because the only times you've let me out is when we were being ambushed. The only thing I've ever killed are newborns who deserved to die for going after us. Letting me out for some time will be nice and maybe I could make friends with Captain and Lieutenant. The Major and I need to speak as well before we can become one. So far you are doing well._

_Ares_

_Dear Ares,_

_Seriously letting you guys out one at a time is killing me. It's been three days and I finally got my body back from you. Major usually let's me back in control in a day or so. If I let Major out to talk to you then you'll take over and who knows when I'll be back in my own body._

_Jasper_

I sit there and start laughing. He's seemed to be having a hell of a time becoming one with becoming one with Major and Ares. I was one with Warden and Death and I had been for like six months. I look to the letters and see that I've got only a couple left. Maybe he'll be one with them by the end of this. I really needed to start packing my things for Texas.

_Dear Ares,_

_Jasper has let me out to write to you, but really I just want to tell you that taking over the body that long was a douche move. Don't make the man sweat any longer than he has to and I'm glad we're a step closer to getting our unity. Our lovely Captain has said that our lovely mate should be ready and will be coming to us as soon as we're ready._

_Major_

_Dear Major_

_Its a pleasure finally being able to speak to you. You've met our mate haven't you? Unity? We won't be whole until our mate is with us. Ready? What is she ready for? What happened to our mate? I'm going to kill Captain for leaving this piece of information out when we spoke earlier. Its time for me to hunt, then I'll give the body back._

_Ares_

_Dear Ares,_

_Really? Yes, I've met our mate even though it was a mere few seconds. She's beautiful, shy, kind, caring, loving, and she didn't give a crap about our past. She has never gave off emotions that normal humans give off. She needs to be ready for us. We won't be separate from each other and it takes a special kind of person to be with us. We've all hunted. Jasper is going to try to let both of us out later so I need to hand over the body back to him. See you soon!_

_Major_

I smile and grab the last letter from the pile. I look at my phone to see that it's fully charged and put it next to me. I'd need it once I was done reading the last letter.

_Dear Mate_

_You will probably never see this Bella, but I need to get this out. You know of my past and of my beasts, but there's something you never knew. You may think I have explicit control, but in reality I didn't have great control. My beasts Major and Ares have been locked up for many decades. I've finally become one with them for you. I hope we'll see each other soon, but I'm not counting on it since I won't be back to Forks._

_With much love_

_Major Jasper Ares Whitlock_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_Bella_**

I look at the letter and see that he wrote to me. I grab the note that came on the package and type in the number. I look at the empty text message wondering what to say to the person. Jasper wrote to me, but I wasn't sure what to do or say back to the letter in question.

_I don't know who you are, but you obviously know a little about me. I've read the letters and although I'm confused as into why he couldn't contact me himself, but I don't care about that. Why did you send them to me? Isa_

I didn't have to wait long because as soon as I put my phone down it buzzed. I get up and grab my phone before heading to my bed. Might as well get some packing done while I talk to the stranger.

_He may not be a stranger,_ warden says in my mind.

_Hush woman. No one asked for your damn opinion,_ I tell her.

Voices in my head were always fun and I had to watch where I was before answering said voices. I look at my phone and see a message icon on the screen.

_I know very little about you ma'am, but rest assured we'll get to know each other very well. I sent the letters because you needed to know who our friend really was. He isn't the person you thought and neither was the one you dated. Have you made a decision on coming to the lovely state of Texas? P_

_P? What's your name? I think it's fair since you know my full name which I dont go by. I knew who he was and I know that dipshit isn't any thing like I thought he was. Why come to Texas? Why can't you guys come here? What's to hide? There's no one here. Isa_

_Peter Whitlock at your service Miss Isa. What do you mean no one is there? Didnt they stick around? Peter_

_Doesn't Jasper know? No, they didn't stick around and for that I'm glad. I've been through enough shit and really don't need them here telling me what they think I did wrong. How is Jasper doing now that he's become one with Major and Ares? Isa_

_What the fuck is going on there?! They told Jasper to leave the damn family so they could stick around and make sure you didn't tell anyone about us. He's doing great and is in a lot better of a place than he was when he got here. Now are you coming to Texas or not woman? Peter_

_Long story, but if you'd like the short version let me know. About Texas when did you want me to be there? I've got somewhere to be in a couple days. Isa_

_He needs to know you're okay so say a week. Long story? I love long stories, but it might be best to tell it once we meet. Don't make it too long though because he really does need you. Peter_

_Let him know we'll be there soon,_ Warden says.

I shook my head ignoring that part of me because I was going to make them sweat it out for a bit. I was leaving on Monday and I had to be ready for tomorrow. My dad comes in and hollers that I had something sitting on the porch. I send a quick text to Peter.

_I'll see what I can do, but you can't tell him I'm coming. If I'm supposed to help then I need to meet with him on my terms. I'm not even sure if I'm ready to let any vampires back in my life. Gotta go. Isa_

I put my phone on the charger and head down the stairs. My dad hands me the mail and tells me there's a package on the porch for me. I ask what he went out and bought me.

"Not from me kiddo. What have you been doing that you didnt notice that you had a package delivered?" He asks.

"I was packing and answering emails. The center in Texas emailed me wanting to make sure I'd be there on Wednesday. I let them know I would be and I was trying to figure out what I'm going to do for the class tomorrow."

"Well, do you need me to grab it or would you like to grab it?" He smiles.

"I'll get it since you just got off work. What would you like tonight?"

We talk about our days and he let's me know that he took Saturday off. We were going to get me a car that would be able to make it to Texas since I was driving. I pick up the box and take it inside. I get a box cutter and open the box only to find a note at the top of it.

**_Wasn't sure if ya had clothes for Texas so I had my mate and wife getcha some things. Hope to see ya soon. P. Whitlock_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_Jasper_**

It's been a little over a year since I've been in Texas and have been one with my beasts. Major and Ares were alright once I got to know them. I went to grab the letters I had written only to find them gone. I went downstairs and didn't see Peter anywhere.

"Ya lookin' for Pete?" Char asks, looking up from her computer.

"Yes, where is the Yoda tellin' ass?" I look at her.

"He's at the stables. Said somethin' 'bout gettin' the horses ready for someone." She smiles at me.

I nod and walk out of the house. I don't bother speeding down to the stables as I wanted to think. I'd written a note to Bella and that was gone as well. I was never going to send that to her and I wasn't even sure how Peter got her address. When I make it to the stables Peter comes sauntering out.

"Major," he says.

"Where'd my letters go?" I ask.

"What 'bout your letters?"

"They're not in my room anymore and I'd like them back," I tell him.

"Well, ya can get them back when someone gets here. For now tho you an' I need to make a run to town," he says.

"Pete!" Char yells from the house.

"Yes sug?" He asks casually.

"Someone is on the phone for ya. Says they're being stalked and needs help," Char says.

"Lets go." He takes off towards his truck.

I follow suit and haul ass to the truck. I hop in time as Peter races out of the driveway before I could get the door shut all the way. I wondered who we were going to rescue. Peter doesn't get along well with other vamps let alone humans. We get into the seedy part of town and I felt the emotions of a very distressed human.

"Who the hell are we goin' to help?" I ask.

"You'll see except for the fact that she wasn't supposed to get into trouble," he tells me.

We find the alley the emotions are coming from and what I see shocks me to the core.

**_Bella_**

I'd been in Texas for a week and the third day here I caved. I called Peter and told him I was in Texas but I had things I needed to take care of before I could even stomach the thought of seeing Jasper. We'd come up with a plan so Jasper could see what he was going to be dealing with if he wants me to stick around.

I was to call Peter after gaining some unwanted attention and yell for help. I wasn't an actual damsel in distress, but I could play the damn part very well. I could hear Peter talking and I held his dinner a foot above the ground in my shield.

"Pete, hope you're hungry. This dipshit thought he was gonna get me, but that didn't work out very well for him," I say, well Warden says.

"Warden, a pleasure finally meetin' ya face to face," Peter says with a smile.

"Bella?" A voice asks.

I look to see Jasper standing there. His eyes are wide in shock of seeing me with black eyes and holding a guy up in the air without touching him.

"Howdy there Jasper," I say with a nod.

"Damn lil one didn't know ya were gonna catch me dinner. Char is sure gonna love ya!" Pete laughs.

"So you want him?" I ask and he nods. "Then be prepared to catch him. He's a runner."

"Bella?" Jasper says again.

I drop my shield and the guy takes off running with Peter on his tail. I shake my head and walk towards Jasper. He is standing there not breathing. I laugh and make my way out of the alley. I had a bit better sense of smell now and since I caught Peters scent I followed it to the truck they came in. Peter came to the truck twenty minutes later with Jasper in tow. I pushed myself off the truck and met them half way.

"Your eyes are back to their normal color. Damn, I was hopin' to meet Death," Peter says.

"I'm sure you will. She likes to make people sweat. Warden came out 'cause that fucker was trying to cop a feel. Names Isa."

"Isa, suits you since you're very beautiful. I think my Char is gonna take a likin' to ya," he tells me.

"She's mine," Jasper growls out.

Peter and I turn to face him and Peter hangs his head. This must be Major and if he wants to play then let's show him how we play. I close my eyes and feel Warden take over.

"I'm nobody's, Major," I say looking at him.

"No eye contact, Isa," I hear Peter tell me.

"Name is Warden and I don't take too kindly to being called someone's when they didn't want me to begin with," I hiss at Peter.


End file.
